triangle
by mimi allou
Summary: the story is about the secret Aomine Daiki tried to hide for years and was exposed in a moment of weakness
**Disclaimer: I do not own kuroko no basket**

* * *

It was an unclouded spring day, birds chanting a melody that cheers up any passerby. There was a small figure sitting on a bench in the park holding a book with soft pale looking hands, The young man appears to be in his late twenties although one must say he looked several years younger; blue sky bangs covered azure orbs travelling back and forth reading, sometimes checking up on what appears to be two kids, a girl that had long warm chocolate curly hair, two blazing hazel eyes with the same complexion as the man who is now cleaning her hands with a handkerchief he pulled out of his pants' pocket, the other was laying down on his stomach doodling, the boy had flawless pale skin, his eyes which were under his burgundy short hair glinting in the sunlight as if they were the green of fresh dew off a leaf of green emerald.

'' I figured I would find you here ,Tetsu '' , a well-built tanned male with night blue eyes and matching hair color wearing a police uniform crouched down and patted the little boy's head ruffling his silky hair

''Hello to you too Aomine-kun'' replied the man who got back to reading the book he had earlier ignoring Aomine Daiki the ace of the generation of miracles in Teiko middle school.

''May I sit?'' the tanned male asked, the bluenette nodded

''Look Tetsu,I am sorry about what happened the other day , I was drunk and depressed because you know Satsuki left to get married and all but-' the other interrupted him pointing a finger to the kids ''I need to take them home first.''

''Can we at least talk about this some other time, please?'' Aomine pleaded.

A long sigh came out of the depth of the bluenette's soul ''Alright, two hours from now in the coffee-shop where Murasakibara-kun works. ''

'' I ll be there, thank you''

The bluenette gathered his stuff and went out of the park along with his children each grabbed a hand sprinting and giggling without a care in the world these were the adopted kids of kuroko Tetsuya the kindergarten teacher . He sighed internally recalling the incident the previous night.

Le Flashback.

After taking a bath after a long day at work, kuroko sat down on the king-sized bed waiting for his boyfriend to call who was on a business trip to the States; the kids were in their room sleeping. The phone rung and kuroko picked it up without checking the caller's ID

''Sei-kun I was waiting for your call..'

''Hello sir sorry to bother you but I found your contact information on the phone of our client he passed out because he drank too much can you come and take him home, he refused to take a cab.''

He Sighed deeply '' Alright, then send me the address.''…even though no emotions surfaced on the bluenette's face, he was deeply worried about _him_.

Kuroko called his friend and neighbor kagami Taiga who babysits for him in emergencies the other came in hurriedly since it is so rare of kuroko Tetsuya to ask any favors of him.

''What happened, kuroko?'' kagami asked anxiously

'' it's just that Aomine-kun is drunk and I am going to take him home, you know he had it rough since Momoi's wedding.''

'' Ah poor bastard, good luck with that.'' replied the split eyebrow redhead.

Kuroko nodded and went out the house but not before giving goodbye kisses to his children.

' _Kagami Taiga is like a mother hen I think the children will be in good hands'_ the bluenette thought as he turned on the engine of his ford explorer a gift from his lover Akashi Seijuroo in his last birthday which he reluctantly accepted arguing that he has a car and he works not far from their residence of course the victor was the head of the Akashi corporation one of the biggest business firms in Japan.

After a fifteen minutes' drive, Kuroko parked his car and went in the destined location, he found the policeman snoozing, and his head was supported by his left arm, dangling an almost empty bottle of whisky with the other. Kuroko sat on the stool next to him and patted the other's head and tilting his so they can make eye contact

'' It's time to go home Aomine-kun.''

''Ah. heyyy Tetsu it's you,..'' Aomine said slothfully

''Come on let's take you home'', kuroko said holding the other's arm to support him

With the help of the bar tender the tanned male was successfully put in the passenger's seat, kuroko had never seen his previous light this devastated; he never thought that the absence of his childhood friend could have such impact on the untroubled proud policeman.

Kuroko had to try to wake him up when they arrived at Aomine's apartment, of course he can't carry him because let's face it he's not big or strong enough to do so.

'' Aomime-kun …Aomine-kun wake up we're here''

''aa..aghh my head is spinning aaghh…'' he walked out of the car barely holding his head up let alone his body, he was swaying back and forth like a yellow leaf in the autumn wind, he almost tripped on his own foot luckily kuroko was there to help him stand until they reached the elevator, Aomine was leaning on kuroko's shoulder looking intently at the smaller's face as if savoring the moment of closeness between them.

''What is it Aomine-kun?'' kuroko asked tilting his head

''n..n..nothing'' Aomine mumbled hiding his blushing face. The elevator stopped and they went out ,the taller male handed the keys to his apartment to kuroko , they went in

''I'm going to lay down'' said Aomine

''you go ahead I'll make some tea..''

'' okey''

Kuroko was not familiar with Aomine's place since it was his second time inside, the kitchen was surprisingly spotless _'either he never uses it or he really changed_..' kuroko chuckled inwardly

He went in Aomine's room and he found him sitting on the edge of his bed, his head between his hands, kuroko was shocked to see tears flowing off the other's face, he put the tray on the night stand then crouched down and extended his hands to touch the other's cheek in order to wipe the tears away, Aomine looked up only to meet concerned blue orbs staring at him, Aomine jerked in surprise because first he did not notice his presence of course also he did not want him to see how venerable he is.

'' I'm sorry for troubling you'' Aomine said looking away hiding his now puffy eyes

Kuroko leaned in again to make the tanned male look him in the eyes then opened his mouth to speak ''a..'', without warning Aomine put his hands on the bluenette's collar and crushed their lips together not giving the other time to react then held the other's hands in one grip to halt any movement and started landing sloppy forceful kisses all over kuroko's jaw then neck he was in total shock, he tried to struggle against the larger male's strong muscly arms ''agh aghaggaaagh let me go what is wrong with you aaagh''then he gathered all his strength and managed to slip through the forceful grasp panting heavily… tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He turned around and was about to exit the room with a horrified expression on his angelic face, the other caught his wrist and mumbled an apology. Kuroko did not look back and walked away praying that it was just a dream and hopefully he'll soon wake up.


End file.
